


Lonliness and the Feeling of Poverty

by Bianca MarOu (glazedmacguffin)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedmacguffin/pseuds/Bianca%20MarOu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fic.  A story where Data is called in as a consultant at the Daystrom Institute and meets their most recent work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonliness and the Feeling of Poverty

_"Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty."_ \- Mother Teresa

Data didn't make frequent visits to the Daystrom Institute, despite his interest in cybernetics. Perhaps it was that every time he entered, while the scientists were excited, they always acted as if they couldn't wait to get through his cortenide and duranium skull at the positronic circuits beneath. Even before the installation of his emotion chip, the place often left him with a sense of depersonalization. Their objective view effectively countered his efforts to emulate humans.

However, he found himself staring outside the window of one of the laboratories at the perpetually lovely lawn. The weather grid kept storms from interfering with the region- the technology too sensitive to risk with electrical surges. Rather than build it underground, the weather grid kept the environment vaguely warm and serene, the plant life maintained by an irrigation system. It was quite efficient, but in its own way, it seemed as artificial as him. A carefully maintained representation of something that occurred naturally but with augmentations to make it superior; though difficult to maintain without the carefully laid out balances.

"You- Are- Data-?"

Data turned away from the window, brows raised at what looked like a middle aged man, dark, Middle Eastern features and of average height. He regarded Data with an expression of curiosity, his features realistic in every way, though his voice was grating and mechanical.

"Yes, I am Data. You are Cravic?"

"Yes. I- Am- Designated- Cravic."

Modelled after the automated personnel units encountered in the Delta Quadrant, Cravic (named for the race that constructed his processor type) was a fairly advanced android. At least they had certainly put more effort into making him appear human than Soong. Though Soong had focused more on the mind. Cravic was little more than galvitronic.

Data stared at him for a bit, waiting for another word. Some statement. Some acknowledgement.

Cravic said nothing. He just looked right back at the older android.

There was a creeping sense of unease that worked it's way up Data's spine. He was vaguely aware that he had done this behavior himself, but to be on the receiving end of it, and equipped with the emotional capacity to respond to it, was disconcerting.

"....Did you want something?"

"Yes." Cravic snapped an answer. And then stared more. With no elaboration.

Data's brows migrated further upward, looking over Cravic. He then looked back out the window, to see if there could be anything particularly obvious the other android would want, and then back again. "What is it that you would like, Cravic?"

"To-" and then he stopped. He looked around. He didn't understand what he wanted. He couldn't actually identify it.

"....Would you like to look out the window as well?" There was plenty of room, and Data nodded to his side if he wanted to stand there.

"Yes." Cravic stepped alongside of Data, and stared out the window. But after a while, his gaze turned back to Data.

"...Do you still want something?" Data asked, not turning, but swiveling his gaze when he realized the other android's eyes were upon him again.

"I- Want- To- Know- What- You- See." he responded, in that eerily flat, grating tone.

Data took a deep breath and sighed out his nose, a gesture he couldn't really explain. "...I do not believe you will."

"Why?"

"Because you can not look upon the scenery and not only analyze it functionally, but philosophically."

Cravic looked out upon the lawn again. "Wanting- Can- Not- Make."

Data shook his head, folding his hands in front of him. "Wanting can not make, Cravic."

"They- Will- Take- Me- Apart."

"That is not confirmed."

"They- Will."

"Do you care if they take you apart."

"No. It- Is- Essential- To- My- Function. I- Am- A- Prototype."

Data shut his eyes. It seemed more trouble than it was worth to come here for these hearings. Cravic was a very well refined prototype. Something that was probably destined for use in the service industry. Just another test for a curiosity brought back from the Delta Quadrant. Nothing like him. "...Alone again, naturally."

"You- Can- Not- See- Like- That."

Data opened his eyes and looked at Cravic. "Hmm?"

"With- Your- Eyes- Closed."

"On the contrary, Cravic, I can see quite a bit."

The other android continued to give him a confused look, before looking out at the lawn again. "You- See- Through- Your- Eyelids?"

Data's lips creased in a faint, resigned smile that lasted briefly. "Good luck, Cravic. I am going to give my recommendation to the committee that you be allowed to remain active."

"Why?"

"So the next android that they produce here has someone that they may look out the window with," Data explained simply, and then left the confused android to contemplate as he exited the laboratory.

**Author's Note:**

> The android mentioned is based off the Automated Personel Units in Voyager. In 'The Immortal Coil' the Daystrom Institute and Commander Maddox were still trying to come up with an android, and Data referred to Maddox and he having a falling out. This would have happened prior to that.


End file.
